lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Flex217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flex217 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willr2d213 (Talk) 21:30, April 21, 2011 Welcome to adminship! Since you know lots of code, could you make the "Become an Admin" link in the top menu lead to the request for adminship page? I changed my mind. Can you add another menu, called "Admins" with the request for adminship page under it as well as the "Active Admins" page? " (I'm still creating the page so just have a red link for now. Thanks! Yep, and how did you do your sig? Here: 17:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 17:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think its working... 17:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! It works! 17:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 6001305932 01:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I can only do that if I become a ber., which I didn't apply for. 01:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Isn't 1* a little young to be worrying about the end of the world? :P 01:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Template:Top I need your techspertise for the aforementioned template. The ParserFunctions don't seem to be working, even though says that the ParserFunctions extension is installed... Okay, well thanks anyway. :) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Spider Boss Adventure Did you ask AwesomeMe if you could help with his adventure? I don't see it anywhere... You can't just take someone's story from them. We need a ToS. Story 2.0 Layout What exactly will you be doing with it? :| A rating system. For more details talk to maestro. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol. That looks epic. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 16:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Party Party on AM's talk page!!! :P Be there ASAP! Demo Subpage Do you still need that demo subpage that is seen at Category:Demo Pages? If you do, could you please remove that category? If you don't, could you please delete the page? Thanks! :D Mech Bay Ball Bot Boss Model WHAT!? Lunibook says that that model can be bought from the Model Vending Machine in Avant Gardens for just over 4,000 coins!!!!!! Yes, so does everyone else. So you can cheat your way into getting them? Yes, but those model people can't buy. They are probably worth that much by now. Castle Project Sweet castle! 8D Wikia.css I had those colors deactivated for a reason. We should check with the other admins and the community before enabling them. New Features!!! *Chat is now open! Join at , or by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the sidebar. *Don't have a signature? Get one now at the newly completed Signatures page! Get one in a few easy steps, after completely customizing it! *The wiki is now a little more navigable with the directory templates everywhere. *The Incomplete, Complete, and Coming Soon templates previously required at the top of each page have been merged into a new and remodeled Top template, now the only one required at the top of a page. Writing stories has never been so easy! *The policy, which I spent a lot of time on trying to cover everything under the sun, is now complete and put into action on the wiki. Please follow it as closely as possible, and things will run smoothly (so long as my foresight is aligned with my head properly )! Have fun! Here. Flex, why on earth did you give jazzermb bearu rights?? We did not discuss this, and further more he has 20 ''edits. I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm furious about this. Your bearu rights are going to be taken away and maybe even admin. Please tell me why you did this. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) And furthermore, did we agree on allowing admin rights? ''NO! This is completely irresponsible and unacceptable!